The present invention relates to a filter element, particularly for the intake air of an internal combustion engine or a compressor, comprising a filter body and a seal circumferentially disposed around the filter body. The invention further relates to a filter system incorporating such a filter element.
Published international patent application no. WO 2004/020075 discloses a filter system for the intake air of an internal combustion engine in which a filter element is clamped between two parts of the housing. The filter element is a wound filter formed of a coiled filter medium and a profiled seal disposed along the circumference. The profiled seal is formed of an elastic band circumferentially bonded to the filter medium coil. To this end, the seal has a circumferential surface extending parallel to the outside circumference of the filter coil and is adhesively bonded to the coiled filter medium. To obtain a good bond between the seal and the filter coil, the seal has a seal base, which is wider than the sealing bead. The seal base extends axially along the circumferential surface of the filter coil on both sides across the seal, so that the seal base protrudes in upward and downward direction. Since the seal is formed of an elastic material, the filter element can oscillate or vibrate axially inside the parts of the housing, which oscillation damages the filter element.